Various forms of load bed propping mechanisms have been heretofore designed for the purpose of propping the load bed of a dump truck or the like in a partially raised position. Examples of various forms of props and other structures including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 296,938, 1,523,525, 2,407,012 and 3,813,124. However, these previously known forms of props are not operative in a fully automatic manner or independent of danger to the operator thereof to prop the associated load bed in a predetermined partially raised condition.
Therefore, a need exists for a load bed prop which may be actuated after raising the associated load bed fully and thereafter relied upon to automatically prop the load bed in a partially raised position as the load bed is lowered from its fully raised position.